The present disclosure generally relates to correcting defects in pixels of electronic displays.
The pixels of electronic displays can display at uneven brightness or luminance. For example, “mura” refers to variations in brightness caused by imperfections in manufacturing processes or material properties of individual sub-pixels the electronic displays. As the pixels of electronic displays shrink in size to support smaller devices and higher resolutions, the likelihood of mura in the electronic displays is increased. To correct for mura or other types of defects related to pixel luminance, correction factors for each pixel can be stored in a memory and used in connection with rendering the image frames for the electronic display. Among other things, if the electronic displays has a large number of pixels, then a large memory is needed to store the correction factors for each of the pixels or sub-pixels, and high bandwidth is needed to transfer the correction factors for processing.